


Pull Me from Oblivion

by Furuba_Fangirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Nightmares, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: After the Not-Pocalypse, Crowley is haunted by nightmares. Aziraphale fucks them out of him





	Pull Me from Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Mother for I have sinned. I got an idea and I went with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Crowley, unlike most demons and angels, rather enjoyed sleep. Aside from having Aziraphale by his side, it was one of the few things that gave him bliss. Or at least it used to... 

After the Not-pocalypse, a lot of things changed. For the most part, it was all for the better. He and his angel had all the time in the world so they decided to make the most of it. From evening picnics in secluded fields to day trips in Paris. Lazy morning kisses before Sunday brunch at The Ritz to cuddling under a quilt as they watched late night TV. However with all the good came some unfortunate side-effects.

There were nights where Crowley found himself waking in a panic for no apparent reason. The first few times he feared it was because he sensed someone had broken into his flat. However, the reasoning began to slowly manifest itself in his slumbering mind. The first nightmare the demon remembered was him sitting in his Bentley, parked across Aziraphale’s burning bookshop. He looked out in horror to see Aziraphale pounding at the store window yelling for help. Crowley tried to get out to rescue him but the door wouldn’t budge. No matter how much he kicked and pounded, he was locked inside. All he could do was helplessly watch as Aziraphale was engulfed in raging flames. When he woke up, tears streaked his face and he immediately phoned the angel.

Despite the late hour, Aziraphale answered on the third ring, much to the demon’s relief. Crowley quickly made up an excuse for the sudden call to calm the angel’s worry. Something about hearing that orange peels could help his plants with their pest problem. He’s not sure if Aziraphale believed him but the angel let Crowley rant about the pesky aphids that had been threatening his prized fichus.

The nightmares didn’t happen too often but they always involved the same thing: him losing Aziraphale. The demon had seen truly awful things throughout his existence. He witnessed wars, plagues, and genocides but he never lost a wink of sleep over them. However, the idea of never holding his beloved angel again was far more terrifying than anything else he could imagine. So, he started actively avoiding sleep altogether just so he regained some peace again. 

Aziraphale slowly started to notice his change in behavior. They were small things like Crowley requesting nightly poetry readings or prolonging their post-coital conversations until the sun came up. He wasn’t complaining. It was quite lovely actually but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. The confirmation would soon come after their vacation to Ibiza. 

When they returned to the bookshop, the pair didn’t even bother dipping into their wine reserve and instead opted to head directly to the upstairs bedroom. Once Aziraphale and Crowley had slipped into something more comfortable, blue cotton pajamas and a tank top and briefs, respectively, they tucked themselves underneath the angel’s tartan bedsheets. Aziraphale had chosen a piece from Dostoyevsky and Crowley snuggled closer to him. The angel held the book with one hand and scratched his demon’s scalp with the other as he narrated with a voice smooth as silk.

At that moment, Crowley began to succumb to the relaxation of returning from a spectacular holiday and being doted on by his true love. His eyes began to feel droopy and suddenly fell into a deep sleep. 

He was suddenly, transported to the sandy beach they visited. In the distance, he could see Aziraphale letting the foamy waves lap at his feet; a pearly smile adorning his face that made Crowley absolutely melt. He was about to go hug him from behind when he felt something strike him in the back of the head. As he fell forward into the sand, he could see Aziraphale being dragged away. 

“No! No! Leave him alone you bastards,” he yelled in desperation. He tried to get up but a forceful foot held him in place. He glared up to see Gabriel fucking smirking down at him. 

“Did you honestly think we wouldn’t figure out you two’s little magic trick? You can’t escape your fates. Let see if this time Hellfire is going to be so agreeable for him.” 

Crowley clawed at the dirt and swore up a storm to no avail as he watched them take his angel away. “Aziraphale! Aziraphale,” he cried out.

“Crowley! Crowley! Wake up, dear!”

The demon awoke with a startled gasp and lurched up to frantically scan the room. He was then met with the sight of Aziraphale sat next to him as he held his wrists, his eyes filled with concern. “Angel...” he sighed with a slight crack in his voice.

“Yes, I’m here,” he soothed as he kissed each hand. “You were muttering in your sleep and then started flailing around like someone was trying to hurt you, my love,” he explained gently.

Crowley pushed his hair back that was soaked in sweat and tried to laugh it off. “Yeah... Was having quite the battle with a Kraken. If the bugger thought he could take my car he was sorely mistaken!”

Aziraphale saw right through his facade though as he felt the demon’s hand still shaking in his grasp. “Crowley... you know you can tell me anything, right?” He reached his hand out to gingerly cup his face while intertwining their hands with the other. “Whatever, it was... you don’t have to handle it alone even if you think you can.”

Crowley let out a staggered breath, tears prickling at his eyes. He lifted their hands so he could kiss the angel’s knuckles. “I know, ‘Ziraphale,” he murmured against his skin. “Just give me a minute,” he requested solemnly.

“Of course,” the angel obliged understandingly. As he waited for his lover to calm down, his hand ran down the demon’s bony shoulder to gently squeeze his bicep.

“I... After I lost— I _thought_ I lost you in that fire... I started having these nightmares about me losing you all over again,” he confessed heavy-heartedly. “Tonight... I thought the angels had figured us out and they were taking you away from me.” He cleared his throat trying to hide the quiver in his words.

“Oh, Crowley...” He brought the demon in for a warm embrace and Crowley buried his face into the crook of his neck. “Is that why you haven’t been sleeping lately?”

The demon sheepishly nodded. “I know it’s stupid of me... This is the happiest I’ve ever been and my mind is fucking it up for me.”

“Don’t you dare think it’s stupid,” Aziraphale scolded sternly but with as much compassion as he could muster. The angel rubbed circles between Crowley’s shoulder blades. “There’s nothing wrong with being scared... Sometimes I feel that way too. Terrified all of this could be taken away,” he gulped. “But I have faith in _us_. I have faith that we can conquer anything.”

Tears were falling freely from the demon as they soaked into the angel’s pajama shirt. “I can’t lose you, Zira... Not again,” he sniffed as he clutched onto the fabric along his sides.

“I promise you... I’m not going anywhere.” He shifted Crowley’s hand so it’d rest where his heart would be. “Neither Heaven nor Hell nor God Herself could keep us apart, Crowley... Because our love is greater than all of them and I’ll do everything in my power to remind you every day.”

Crowley finally peeled away from his neck, touched, amber eyes meeting with hopeful, crystal ones. “I know you will, Aziraphale...” he croaked. The demon closed the distance between them with a soft, grateful kiss to which the angel happily reciprocated.

As their kiss became more desperate, Aziraphale pulled his demon to sit on his lap. The angel’s hands wandered over Crowley's pecs down past his rib cage until he reached the hem of his shirt. Crowley shuddered as the angel’s thumbs slipped underneath the fabric of his black tank top, exposing the skin of his hips. The touch was feather-soft but it ignited every inch of the demon. “What do you want, my love,” the angel asked as he nibbled on Crowley’s sensitive pulse point. 

Crowley gently rolled his hips forward, rubbing against the angel’s growing erection causing them both to groan. “Fuck me, Aziraphale. Let me know I’m yours and yours alone. Fuck me until that’s all I can ever dream about.” It was supposed to be a demand but came out as a plea instead. 

“Anything for you,” he promised breathily. He tugged the fabric up and Crowley lifted his arms to help him pull it off. They continued attacking their lips as Crowley worked to unbutton the angel’s sleep shirt and it was soon discarded as well. It was the angel’s turn to nestle into the demon’s neck as he scattered tender kisses along his shoulder. Aziraphale rested one hand on the base of Crowley’s back while the other danced across the fevered skin of the demon’s abdomen. He heard Crowley suck in a breath of anticipation as he reached the waistband of his briefs. As his fingers dipped below the elastic, he felt soft curls covering his pubic mound. Aziraphale wasn’t in the least bit surprised at his weapon of choice for the night. Whenever the demon felt particularly vulnerable and was willing to surrender himself completely to the angel, he would sport a deliciously compliant pussy for him. The angel teasingly carded through the auburn patch as he sucked a few marks on the demon’s neck. 

“Angel, please...” Crowley begged.

“I know, love, I’m sorry. You know I love appreciating every part of you.”

“Well, that’s not the part I want ‘appreciated’ at the moment,” he huffed. 

Aziraphale giggled at his impatience and playfully pecked his cheek. “My needy little thing,” he cooed. 

Crowley was about to protest again but it was replaced off by a moan as Aziraphale’s fingers grazed his twitching clit. “A-ah!”

The angel slicked his fingers up with the wetness that had gathered already, being more generous with his ministrations.

“Ziraaa,” Crowley whimpered. “F-feels nice...”

“That’s right, dear. I’m right here to make you feel so good. I’ll always be here.” He punctuated his point by slipping in a finger past his folds. Another finger soon followed and the angel crooked them up to rub his g-spot dead on. 

Crowley let out a hiss of pleasure as he bucked into the angel’s digits. “Yes, yes, yes,” he babbled. The demon’s thighs started to shake as he steadied himself by gripping on the angel’s shoulders. 

Aziraphale ducked his head a bit to give some attention to Crowley’s nipples. As his tongue lapped at the hardening buds, the demon threw his head back, completely overwhelmed by all the sensations. The soft kitten licks and nibbles, the insistent pressure of his manicured fingers and the lewd sounds coming from his wet cunt were all working in tandem to drive mad with lust “Fuuuck, fuck, angel! I’m gonna come soon,” he warned. 

He could feel the worthy bastard smirk against his chest as he placed a chaste kiss on his nipple. “That’s okay... you deserve it and so much more.” He brought his thumb to the demon’s clit and that was enough to send him tumbling into his climax.

Crowley practically sobbed as he came, fucking himself on the angel’s fingers through the aftershocks and tugging at his platinum curls. He let their foreheads rest together as he settled himself, his hot breath puffing against the angel’s lips. The angel carefully withdrew his fingers, causing the demon to whine pitifully. However, he quickly made up for it as the demon watched in awe as Aziraphale brought his glossy fingers to his lips sucking them in one at a time. Crowley almost came again at the obscenity of the angel moaning at the taste of him like he was some sort of goddamn dessert.

Without warning, the demon snapped off his briefs and the angel’s bottoms, finally leaving the beings’ naked bodies molded together. Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s warm slick pooling onto his pelvis and he never wanted anything more than to have his cock enveloped by it. The demon must’ve seen the hungry look in his eyes as he pushed the angel down back onto the pillows, drowning the angel’s surprised, little yelp with a kiss.

Without breaking their kiss Crowley lifted his hips to guide the angel’s erection into himself. Aziraphale’s eyes practically rolled back as the demon sank lower and Crowley could feel a visceral moan vibrating in his chest. Once he was fully seated on the angel, Crowley pulled away slightly to pant, “‘M ssoo full, Zira. You feel so good in me. You’re so fucking perfect, it hurts my damned soul.”

The angel blinked tears away and placed a hand on Crowley's nape to keep their faces close. “You’re perfect too, Crowley. I never want you to forget that we’re perfect for each other.” He pressed soft kisses to the demon's forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally to his lips again; sweet little reminders of how much love he had to give.

Crowley started working a rhythm as he slowly raised himself and slammed back down on the angel’s cock. The demon perched his splayed hands on his angel’s soft chest while the angel gripped his demon’s relentless hips. Aziraphale desperately bucked up to meet Crowley’s thrusts, driving himself deeper into his irresistible heat. The angel couldn’t help but gaze at the demons beautiful expression. The gold of his eyes spread throughout like delectable honey, his eyebrows contorted with pleasure, and his lips prettily parted as haggard breathes and sighs spilled out. Aziraphale hands caressed up the length of Crowley’s defined spine as he brokenly whispered, “Beautiful. Lovely. Mine and only mine.”

That was enough to snap another coil in the demon’s system as he clenched and gushed around the angel’s cock. “I love you! I love you! I love you,” he repeated in quick succession.

Aziraphale finally found his release as well as he thrust once more and filled Crowley with love in a more literal sense this time. 

Crowley collapsed onto the angel, his forehead resting on his collarbone as Aziraphale continued to shower him with comforting touches and praising word. After giving the demon some time to recover, he tried to pull out gently so he could clean them up. However, the demon shook his head adamantly and wantonly begged, “Let me stay like this for tonight.” He wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck to cradle him closer. The clingy demon pressed their cheeks together and exhaled, “I just want to feel you with me a little longer.”

Aziraphale smiled contently, noticing a pretty blush dusting the angel’s sharp cheeks as he requested this. He lovingly kissed his temple and yielded, “Of course, my love.”

Crowley sighed happily, exhaustion starting to overtake him as their bodies remained interlocked together until morning.

He could honestly say that was the best sleep he’d had in centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
